


Summer camp

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Ravenous (1999), ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anyelle, Anyelle (Once Upon a Time), Cannibalism, Couch Sex, Creepy, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fingering, Friday the 13th inspired, Groping, Ivelle - Freeform, Last days of summer, Lust, March, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missing Persons, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Oral anal, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Primal Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the woods, Sex with a monster, Stalking, Summer Camp, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, groundskeeper, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling,March prompt:Smut: “I want to watch.”Anyelle paringDuring the last days of summer The camp counselors lingered behind to enjoy one last day before summer officially ends.Re-edited,with all the smuty goodness!
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Ives (Ravenous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Summer camp

During the last days of a long hot summer camp counselors Ruby Ariel and Belle laid on the sand by the lake sunbathing. soaking up the last bit of summer before it was time to pack up and go home.when they were interrupted by fellow counselor Gaston.  
blocking the sunshine with his broad shoulders and hairy muscular chest.

"Well that was the last of them,the little brats are all gone.it's just the adults now." he said puffing out his muscular chest.

"Hay your blocking the sun, dipstick!  
Ruby said and the girls laughed.

"Nice mouth there Rube, maybe you should try putting it to better use." Gaston replied with a flirtatious grin.

"In your dreams." Ruby retorted with a wolfish grin.

"Oh you mean like the other Night,  
when you were down on your knees." Gaston said suggestively.

Belle and Ariel turned to look at her.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "it was a dare,  
blame Billy." 

"Go away Gaston, don't spoil our last day here.we only have one more day left before we have to leave." Belle said curtly.

"Yeah, move over Gaston."  
Ariel piped up.

"As you wish Red." he said stepping aside when he caught sight of the creepy groundskeeper lurking amidst the tree line.staring at the girls in their itty bitty bikinis.

"Hay Belle, there's your boyfriend again.  
spying on you.he always has his little beady eyes on you." Gaston pointed out.

They turned to see the groundskeeper wondering off down the path into the woods.

"Caught him watching you while you were swimming yesterday, the creepy pervert." Gaston continued. 

Belle briefly locked eyes with the quiet groundskeeper before he disappeared into the woods.

"Did you two exchange numbers? He asked teasing her.

"Don't be a Dick! Gaston just because Belle isn't into you doesn't mean she's into freaks." Ruby retorted.

"Oh I think Belle can speak for herself." Gaston replied with a smug smile.

"It's Not gonna happen Gaston,  
it didn't all summer despite your insistent persistence and it's definitely Not going to happen now. face it." Belle said with a teasing smile.

"Oh Belle, Belle Belle. such a tease, lady's I'll see you later." he said before strolling away.

"What's happing later? Belle asked.

"Oh, the boys are having like a Bonfire back at camp." Ariel replied.

"Sort like a final send off to Summer."  
Ruby explained.

"Oh cool, I guess." Belle said laying on her back and staring up at the sky.

"Yup, should be a blast." Ruby agreed turning over.

"So, are we just going to ignore the fact that Ruby had some kind of orgy with Gaston and Billy? Ariel asked.

"Yup! Ruby quickly replied turning over.

That Night as Belle was cleaning out the pantry in the kitchen Gaston leaned up against the doorway openly ogling her.

"Well, hello there." 

She turned around meeting his stare.

"Gaston you startled me, Belle said taking a breath.what are you doing here? 

"What are you doing here Belle, why aren't you at the Bonfire? he asked.

"I was..I was just finishing up, she replied slowly backing away from the unsettling look in his eye.we should get an early start in the morning." 

"Oh come on Belle, have a little fun.  
don't you ever have any fun? he asked as he slowly advanced toward her.

"Yes all kinds, just not your kind of fun." she retorted.

"Back off Dick head,can't you see the girl's not interested." Ruby said as she appeared suddenly standing in the door way.

He looked her up and down and licked his lips "Oh she's interested alright, No one turns Gaston down."

"Oh get over yourself, you ain't all that." Ruby retorted.

He turned to Ruby with an arched brow "little cock tease, the both of you." he said as he exited the kitchen. "see you later Belle." 

Ruby rolled her eyes in annoyance. "don't mind him, he just enjoys being a huge dick! 

"I can handle Gaston." Belle said with a half smile.

"Yeah well, he was right about one thing." Ruby replied.

"What's that? Belle asked.

"You need to have some fun,  
come on lets go." Ruby said grabbing Belle by her shoulders and marching Belle out of the kitchen.

The remaining camp counselors gathered together that Night by the Bonfire for the last time.

Belle Ruby and Ariel sat on a log by the fire while Eric handed out alcohol in Red plastic cups.Gaston and Billy sat on the log opposite them drinking from their Red cups.

"So what's in here? Ariel asked as she looked up into Eric's blue eyes.

"Chap Beer with a slash of 7up." Gaston replied with a broad smile rising his cup to them.

"So where's Hiram and Betty?  
Belle asked suspiciously eyeing her drink.

"Hiram and Betty Left afew hours ago,  
it's just us now." Billy replied giving Ruby a look.

"And of course the Groundskeeper."  
Gaston added.

"Yeah, what's his deal? Ruby asked.

"He calls himself colonel Ives, and he's been here at camp Redwood since before my time." August said.

"So what's his story? Belle asked.  
her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well I heard that he lives in a shack deep in the woods, and is sort like a play thing for Hiram and Betty." Gaston put in.

August smirk. "I heard those rumors as well, when I first came here. but that's all they are.rumors, nothing more." 

"So what's the real story? Billy asked.

"As I understand it,he was in the war and kind of lost his mind there.there were whispers of cannibalism." August said.

"Eww! Ariel exclaimed in disgust.

"Relax It's only gossip, August reassured the group of camp counselors.the man has his ways but he mostly keeps to himself.and in the four summers I've been a counselor here Nothing bad has ever happened." 

"Well, except for that one summer."  
August added.

The young group of counselors waited with abated breath for him to continue.

"Well A few summers ago a young counselor went missing, August lowered his voice as he told the story.she was sunny Bright.cute brunette.Ives was very obviously smitten with her.and well, she just wondered off one afternoon on a hike and was never seen or heard from again." 

"What happened to her? Belle asked her curiosity piqued.

August shrugged his shoulders and took a drink from his Red cup."No body knows for sure,the police came out a couple of times.they even searched his shack from top to bottom, but they never found anything." 

"So he ate her! Ariel asked horrified.

"The cops believe that she just got lost in the woods, and well. met a bad end." August replied.

silence fell over the group as they sat and continued to sip their drinks.

"Ok I'm buzzed, I'm going to turn in. if you guys need me you know where to find me." August said before staggering off toward the main cabin.

"lame." Ruby commented.

"Actually, I heard that last summer before they even opened up camp. two counselors were going at it real hot and heavy when they got their heads chopped off! by the creepy dude who works at the gas station down the road." Billy said.

"For weeks, They kept finding body parts! 

"That doesn't make any sense, the nearest gas station is miles away. why would they be fooling around so far away from camp? Belle asked and Billy shrugged.

"Right well on that note, I think I'll turn in." Belle announced as she stood up to go.

"Oh come on Belle, they were just fooling.don't leave yet! Ruby begged grabbing Belle's wrist.

"I know I just,I need to finish packing." Belle explained.

"That's my cue." Gaston whispered to Billy before taking off after her.

"Hay Belle, wait up! I'll escort you."  
Gaston said as he saddled up to her.

"I don't need an chaperone."  
she snapped.

"Nonsense, your a pretty thing Belle. why there's all sorts of trouble you could get into." Gaston said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Gaston, you are the thing that's trying to get me in trouble." Belle said shoving his arm off.and he laughed that annoying laugh of his that was getting on her last nerve!

"Gaston, let me be blunt since you apparently can't take the hint! Belle said walking ahead of him.trying to put some distance between them.

"I'm just not..what was that sound? Belle asked when she heard a noise from behind them.she turned to find Gaston gone? 

"Gaston, Gaston? Belle called out receiving No reply. fine conceited man child! Belle stomped off toward the girl's lodging cabin.

Later that Night Belle struggled to fit her manny books into her duffle bag when Ruby walked into the cabin.

"Hay, thought you could use this." Ruby said handing her another Red cup filled with cheap booze.

"All done? 

"Yeah pretty much, Belle accepted the Red cup and took a small sip. where's Ariel? 

"Oh her and Eric took off toward the lake, what happened to Gaston? I saw him take off after you. tell me you broke that pretty boys heart into like a thousand pieces." Ruby asked with a smug smirk.

"No I was about too when, he..actually he kind of disappeared on me." Belle replied.

"weird, when he didn't show his face back at the Bonfire I thought he must be off licking his wounds." Ruby said.

Belle shrugged. "well I guess he went to Jack off somewhere." 

"Belle! Rudy exclaimed with a laugh.

"What I can talk dirty, Belle replied with a shrug.so I thought you'd be off fooling around with Billy tonight? 

"Yeah he's getting things set up for us in the barn, I just came back to get theses! Ruby replied pulling out a pack of condoms.don't wait up." she winked at Belle.

"I wasn't planing on it." Belle said as Ruby left the cabin.

Belle bit her lip and peeked over her shoulder.making sure that Ruby had gone before pulling down her shorts and underwear.kicking them under her bunk Belle removed her top and bra.she felt a cold shiver go though her.the hairs on the back of her neck prickling.she had the sudden feeling that someone was watching her. pulling on her thin gray sweater that just barely covered her naked ass. she looked out the window finding Nothing out there.shaking her head at herself Belle laid down on her bed spreading her legs opened. 

tonight she had the whole cabin all to herself, with a giddy smile she let her fingers move in between her legs.a thrill of excitement shooting down to her core.she closed her eyes as she softly caresses her inner thighs before using her trembling fingers to stroke her clit.slowly making herself wetter.she parted her lips as she releases a needy moan.wanting more then her own fingers to touch her.to penetrate her.her hips bucked as she toys with her clit her pussy wet and pulsing with the need to be filled.taking her time she uses her fingers to barely stroke her folds. teasing her pussy she moves her wet fingers up her stomach.dragging her sweater up exposing her breasts.her body quivers with want as she gropes her breasts playing with her hard nipples.biting on her lip she rubs her thighs together enjoying the sensation.her neglected pussy aching almost painfully with need! she moans loudly as she begins to stroke her shamefully wet pussy. pushing fingers inside herself not as deep as she would like.Her breath hitches as she nears her orgasm.her legs kick her hips thrusting upwards as she rides her own fingers. pushing them in and out of her convulsing pussy.Fucking herself on her own fingers! desperately wanting to be Fucked by something ticker.harder, she is on the edge about to come. her whole body shaking when she suddenly notices a pare of black predatory eyes hidden in the shadows. watching her through the window! she shrieked! flailing off the bed in a desperate attempt to quickly cover herself up.

Grabbing her shorts she struggled to quickly put them on before running out the door.heading toward the main cabin on shaky legs.

Belle sprinted through the dark woods.  
her heart pounding in her chest when  
she finally reached the main cabin.She stumbled through the door calling out for August and was taken aback by the eerie silence that met her.receiving No reply from August.

"August." she again called out into the dark and seemingly empty cabin. a feeling of cold dread setting her on edge.biting on her bottom lip she flipped the light switch but the power was apparently out.

Belle eyed the spiral staircase that led to the upstairs sleeping quarters. debating she took a deep breath."do the brave thing." she whispered to herself and grabbed the fire poker from the fire place.mustering all of her bravery she slowly walked up the staircase.

"August." she again called out his name upon reaching the landing and again received no answer.

Steeling herself.She opened the door to his room and was met with only darkness and silence.

"August." she whispered but his bed was empty.the blankets crumpled together with no sign of August. anywhere, that nagging feeling of dread twisted in her gut something was really off here? Belle noticed small drops of blood by his pillow and huffed in announce.clearly she was being played,all of this had to be some kind of sick twisted. elaborate joke! 

"Stupid Frat Boys! she said out loud. well, she wouldn't play their silly little games anymore.

"Not funny you guys." she shouted and stomped down the stairs.fully intending on heading back to her own cabin when she opened the door to find the Groundskeeper standing there.blocking her path.

She backed away as he entered the cabin.his intense black eyes pinning her in place.

"The power is out." he announced with a Wicked gleam in his black eyes and she nodded her head.

"I..I can't find August." she finally managed to say,

"Oh Yes, he nodded his head closing the door behind them.he and the boy went to town." 

"Town, at this hour? She asked.

"Yes, to try and get the necessary parts to repair the power." he explained eyeing her.

She sighed. "Right, well I should go and tell..

He stepped in front of her stopping her from leaving. "Not on bare feet your Not." 

"Oh! she looked down at herself suddenly realizing that she'd forgotten her sneakers back at the cabin.

"We should tell the others." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you kids running around in the dark, besides I'm sure by now their more then aware of the situation."  
he replied.

"Alright, so what do we do now? She asked trying and failing to avoid his intense black stare.

"First, lets get some light in here shall we.I'll start a fire." he said with a Twisted smug smirk as he knelt down by the fireplace.

"Can I help? She asked.

"I have this sweetheart." he replied.   
the tender endearment all too easily slipping form his tongue.

"shouldn't we..

"Shouldn't we what Belle, go blindly traipsing around in the dark! he snapped as the fire roared to life.

"The others..she tried and he looked up at her with Black hungry eyes roaming over her.

"Are you afraid to be alone with me Belle? He asked with a Knowing grin. 

"No, she replied nervously chewing on her bottom lip.no why..why would I be? 

He nodded his head and took off his rain slicker tossing it onto a chair.

"No your not are you, brave girl." he said his tone suddenly husky.

Despite her previous words She backed away from him as he slowly came closer to her.a dark predatorily look in his black eyes.

"It was you wasn't it, watching me earlier? she asked despite her face blushing cherry Red.

He licked his lips eyeing her with his intense black eyes. "yes." he said with a predatorily leer.

She bit her lip as she met his black stare.she opened her mouth to scold him but the words died in her throat when he tugged closer by the waistband of her shorts.

"What's the matter sweetheart,cat got your tongue? he asked with a cocky smirk.

"Beast! she uttered shoving him back.

"I'm not..

"Not what sweetheart, not horny?  
not soaking wet for me? he asked as he slowly advanced on her.

She glared up at him her breathing suddenly ragged. "I'm Not your sweetheart, I'm not your anything." 

He chuckled a mischievous gleam in his black eyes. "Oh, is that so? 

She nodded her head.

"So stubborn, So beautiful." he said softly rubbing his thumb across her lips.coaxing her to open her mouth and let him in.her lips parted slightly when she jerked her head away from him.

"Come on now, You can't deny it. not after..

"I don't know what your..

"Yes you do, you know exactly what I'm talking about." he said towering over her with his Intimidating stance and Twisted smug smirk.

"I want to watch.” 

"I want to watch you touch yourself,  
I like watching.I watched you yesterday by the lake in that little yellow bikini.you remember don't you.you were sunbathing all alone when you slipped those naughty fingers inside yourself.pleasuring that hungry pussy." 

"How..She blanch at his insinuation and unexpected vulgarity of his words.

"Oh yes I saw you, i was always watching you. I watched you on those early morning jogs through the woods.hiding behind bushes dropping your pants and..   
Touching yourself.” he leered at her.

"Please stop."

"You were putting on a show for me." 

"No, that's not.No." 

"And I did so like to watch."

"No." she shook her head.

"You felt it, I know you did.the heat of my stare my presents near you. our connection is intoxicating isn't?

"I..she opened her mouth to deny it but she froze.her whole body froze with the weight of his words.His tone of voice hypnotic.  
Creating this uncomfortable need in her core.

"Your pussy is ripe and I want a taste."  
He backed her up and she looked up into his gleaming black eyes.opening her mouth to retort but the words died in her throat.  
she was ridiculously aroused by him.

"Oh come on, don't play coy.not after..

She turned away from those black eyes facing the window.she could feel his dark hungry eyes unabashed roaming over her as she stared out into the dark woods.

"Don't fight it." She shivered when she felt his breath in her hair. breathing in her scent.she bit her lip while his hands roamed up under her gray sweater.groping her braless breasts.

"Let me let touch you." he breath His hot breath tickling the back of her neck. she stood stock still as she felt his hard erection poking her backside. he ripped her shorts open! sticking his long and dexterous fingers inside her pussy.She couldn't silence the moan that came out of her mouth.  
wiggling her hips against his fingers in utter want despite herself.

"Still so wet, oh yes! he whispered in her ear as he fingered her pussy.  
"I know what you need, what you crave.pussy wants a hard cock!

Her whole body quivered as he drove his fingers deeper inside her. with much more vigor, thoroughly finger Fucking her.

"You like that? He asked taunting her.

"Yes! she moaned her walls grasping and clutching at his relatntless fingers.her legs shook with the effort to remain standing.

"Easy girl." he pulled his fingers out of her pussy before she could come. and ever so gently wrapped his fingers coated with her wetness around her neck.

"Please don't stop." she begged.wiggling her hips against his hard on in wanton need.

"so eager." he said sticking his tongue in her ear.she turned her head away but he held her still.

"I want to watch you, show me how you touch your pussy." he said in that hypnotic tone of voice that she found herself unable to deny. nodding her head she pulled down her shorts.

"That's my Girl, But first." he said licking her neck his fingertips lightly caressing stomach.her heart was racing in anticipation.the tension between them building to a fever pitch, 

bending her forward Belle braced her hands against the glass.allowing him to do whatever he pleases with her body. Kneeling down behind her He angled her hips.positioning her ass in a sordid position.he spread her open.completely exposing her virgin asshole to him.

"No." she murmured.

"No, he repeated And she felt his lips brush against her.his thick mustache tickling against her skin.just relax.you'll enjoy this.  
I promise."

breathing heavily she nodded unable to deny the Primal sexual attraction to him.remaining still.she allowed him to violate her with his insistent tongue.  
he circled her anus probing her tiny hole before thrusting his long deviant tongue into her ass! she bit her lip struggling to not cry out.twisting her hip trying to Adjust to the foreign sensation of his tongue moving inside her ass.it felt forbidden and wrong.  
and it only turned her on more! the words stop dying on her tongue as he filled her completely with his tongue alone, making her hips jerk attempting to accommodate him.he held her hips in place while fucking her anally with his beastly tongue! she released a moan as the sensation of that proficient tongue deeply thrusting in her ass made her squirm and cry out! enjoying the wicked sensation of his tongue Fucking her ass! despite herself her body was in pure ecstasy. overwhelming her.heat coiled in her core and her pussy became incredibly wetter! with her arousal dripping from her.she cried out uninhibited as his tongue continued to viciously thrust inside her ass! Making her come,

"Now show me." he said with smug satisfaction.

With her whole body shaking she sat down on the couch and spread her shaking legs wide.fully revealing her sopping wet pussy to him While he Enthusiastically nodded his head. Dark lustful eyes watching her with Avid attention as she slowly slipped her fingers inside herself.she closed her eyes and while breathing heavily she began Touching her swollen and wet folds.  
masturbating right in front of him! Belle moaned out loud Her breath hitching as she neared her climax.her hips thrusting upwards almost on their own accord as she rode her own fingers.desperately pushing them in and out of her convulsing pussy.  
shamefully wishing they were his fingers.his hands touching her.she came with the bitter taste of his name on her lips.a desperate cry begging for something she couldn't voice.

"There's my good girl." she heard him say while she laid on her back. breathing heavily when he took her hand and put her soiled fingers into his mouth.sucking her cum from them and making an unsettling animalistic sound.spreading her legs even wider he lowered his head in between her legs.inhaling her scent like a man possessed.his wicked tongue darted out to lick her wet folds.lapping up her cum.the sensation making her hips thrust upwards seeking more of him.his thick mustache brushing up against her sensitive folds.

“Delicious.” He said horsely while licking every last trace of her cum off his fingers.

Panting She met his black Ravenous stare.unable to form a coherent thought when he suddenly turned her over onto her stomach.

"Now your ready for me! He stated Before taking her from behind.penetrating her deeply with his rather large cock.bending her body and taking her roughly.Ramming her deep and hard.

"Fuck sweetheart, your so Fucking wet! He uttered slamming hard into her while she screamed in pleasure and in pain his cock was bigger then she was used to. he Fucked her with reckless abandon.and her body quivered in excitement.he made her come again before ejaculating inside her.filling her with his thick cum.

After he’d finished, Belle collapsed on the couch. succumbing to sleep.

Belle awoke in the middle of the night on the floor of the cabin by a dying fire.with no sign of Ives or the others.she winced feeling more then a little sore between her legs.she managed to stand.and while half naked she exited the cabin intending to make her way back to her own cabin.

Belle stumbled through the woods when she saw lamp light in the barn. peering inside the window she could barely make out Ruby's bare back draped over presumably Billy.she could hardly tell? Belle made a noise of surprise when Ives wrapped his arms around her from behind.pulling her against his chest.

"Let them Rest in peace." he whispered in her ear.

"you startled me." she said chiding him.

"And just what are you doing, running around the woods with your ass and pussy exposed for all too see." he asked his tone dark and possessive.

"I..I couldn't find..

He hummed. "were you putting on a show for me again?

"I..her breath hitched when he put his fingers inside her.

"Oh such a naughty girl." he rasp thrusting his three fingers inside her pussy.

She moaned involuntarily rocking her hips against his hand. "Ives, someone might see us." 

"Oh don't worry my darling Girl,No one will catch us.he nibbled on her earlobe.but perhaps Not here,let's go some place else shall we?

she nodded her head in agreement.

He pulled her away from the barn. Pulling her deeper into the woods. He pushed her up against a tree.

"Spread your legs for me sweetheart." Completely enthrall by him she braced her hands against the tree.widening her stance her gray sweater riding up.exposing her ass to him.

"Good girl." he said his voice hoarsed. unzipping his pants and without preamble he thrusted into her pussy from behind.  
Fucking her hard and fast! against the tree while she cried out! 

"Fuck, Yes yes! she cried rocking her hips against him.his hands on her hips holding her in place.bruising her as he pounded into her from behind.

"That's a good girl, take it! he uttered while slamming into her.

Her whole body shuttered as she came.  
her legs trembling from the intensity of her orgasm. Ives drove into her spasming pussy with brutal force.Fucking her relentlessly hard, until he finally ejaculated.coming hard inside her.

Belle sank to the floor bruised and sore.tucking her knees under her chin feeling his cum leaking from her.

breathing raggedly He zipped up his pants and looked at her with a unsettling satisfied gleam in his black eyes.

there was something about the way those intense black eyes looked at her with dark intent that filled her with unease.that feeling of cold dread again setting her on edge.

"I should probably, head back to the cabin." she said weakly.

"Can you walk? he asked.

"I can manage." she replied.

He nodded his head.

Belle slowly made her way through the dark woods.heading towards the lake where she found only a beach blanket and a few empty red cups. the lake was deserted.

"Ariel, Eric! Belle called out but the lake was eerily still.

Belle sighed and dipped her feet into the water.tentatively stepping further into the shallow part of the lake.after washing herself in between her legs she sat down on the left behind blanket.staring out at the lake the sky turning gray with dawn slowly approaching.she couldn’t shake the feeling That something was off? 

Where was everybody? 

She heard footsteps approaching from behind her. "Ariel? she called out when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.a rag placed over her mouth muffling her screams for help! passing out she was vaguely aware of being dragged into the woods before blacking out completely.

Belle awoke in a unfamiliar shack.tied to the bed with the Groundskeeper's mouth on her naked pussy.

She sucked in a shuddering breath and He tore himself from in between her spread legs to look up at her with the most evilest expression on his face that she had ever seen.

"There she is, good Morning." he said with a twisted smirk while lapping at her pussy. 

She opened her mouth to cry out but it died in her throat when he took her into his greedy mouth again.driving his tongue into her.She bit her lip to stifle her loud moans while he growled loudly like a true beast.  
devouring her pussy with dark twisted glee.his strong hands held her in place while she uncontrollably rubbed herself against his greedy mouth.she tried,  
she tried desperately hard Not too.but  
she couldn't hold it back any longer!

She came hard in his mouth.biting her own tongue to keep from screaming while the man eating her made noises of contentment.her whole body was shaking with aftershocks from her pleasurable intense orgasm.

Her thoughts were muddled and she couldn't think clearly.her friends.what happened to her friends? she opened her mouth to ask but no words came and then he was inside her again.filling her and making her head spin.she was lost in those black intense eyes unable to think clearly.

"That's my good Girl." she heard him whisper from above her.

**Author's Note:**

> A 1000 apologizes for the delay in posting. But here it is the smuty update! 
> 
> I was also inspired by AHS 84; anyone catch the reference?


End file.
